


I Want Your Love

by lesadhoe (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bad Romance - Lady Gaga, Bruises, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, Song fic, Thomas abuses Alex, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, let's get on with the tags, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesadhoe
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Bad Romance - Lady GagaThere is something between Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton that no one dares to point out. No one knows with certainty what’s that something, not even their friends, but they can easily see it and they don’t really understand how can there possibly be something.





	I Want Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I, BY NO MEANS, SUPPORT ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS! The song basically screamed ‘abusive relationship’, that’s why I wrote this. I don’t know if I’ll write this kind of relationship again in the future, because reasons. Anyways, enjoy! <3

Alexander is inside his office doing his work, when a notification of a new e-mail from Jefferson pops up on his desktop. The immigrant clicks on the notification, and as he starts reading the mail, he also starts filling with rage. Thomas was supposed to make some corrections on his work, but the document wide open in his laptop is plain outrageous. 

Every single line is rewritten and changed, the page is full with marks indicating the corrected places. One month’s work was basically thrown to the trash in less than 24 hours. And Hamilton is furious.

He prints the papers, and after waiting for the prints, he heads to Jefferson’s office with a determined step. Thomas’ secretary immediately stands up from her place when she sees him walking up to her. Alex tries to go directly to Jefferson's door, but is stopped by the woman.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hamilton, but you can’t do that,” she tries to stop him, admonishing him with a furrowed brow.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Hamilton barks, making his way to the door. He sighs when the woman blocks his way, “I need to talk with him. Now.” 

“But, sir-”

“Please, it's urgent.” Alex irrupts her with a pleading smile.

The woman doesn't move from her place, so Alex just ignores her and starts pounding the door with his fist. Suddenly a voice interrupts his pounding, “Who’s that?”

“Jefferson, I need to talk with you!” The secretary throws him a dirty look, and crosses her arms in annoyance.

Silence.

“Come in.”

Everyone at the office stops what they're doing just to look at Alexander's way. Hamilton can clearly see the astonishment in everyone’s face from where he is standing. The room is immersed in an almost total silence, with the exception of the sound of keys being typed.

Their coworkers are used to the constant debates between the two man, and sometimes this debates escalate to fights. This fights that take over the office are, most of the time, an entertainment for their coworkers. Especially since it looks like Jefferson is the only one who leaves Alexander speechless, and Hamilton is the only one who can make Thomas  _ talk _ . And let’s say that this is rather amazing.

Hamilton is always talking, no, not talking, vomiting words. He never shuts up, and the words flow from his mouth like a never ending stream. Meanwhile, Thomas is quiet all the time. Jefferson, in fact,  _ never _ speaks to anyone, except Washington, Madison, and sometimes Hamilton. Besides, he’s always locked up inside his office, and the only men allowed to enter are James Madison, Jefferson's provider of food and papers, and George Washington, the boss.

So, yeah. Everyone is looking at him, because for them it is the first time they see anyone, other than Madison and Washington, enter Jefferson's office. But what they don't know, is that Hamilton has entered many times before.

Alex swears under his breath before he opens the door without hesitation.

Thomas is sitting in his desk, he is clearly working on something very important by the way his brows are furrowed. Alex has seen this expression many times before, but at the moment he doesn't care about Jefferson's feelings.

Alex whips the bunch of papers on Jefferson’s desk, not caring if he’s hindering the man, and crosses his arms over his chest.

Thomas turns to look at him over his glasses, rising an eyebrow mockingly, “What’s the matter, Hamilton?”

“You damn well know what's wrong!” Hamilton looks at the man with exasperation, “Months, Jefferson, I've been working on this for months! And you just fucking changed every single word!” 

Jefferson shrugs, “I just corrected it.”

“Oh Dios mío, no me vengas con estas chingaderas- this is not correcting, motherfucker!”

“Why don't you take a sit?” Jefferson suggests, adjusting his glasses.

Alex is just getting more pissed.  _ Nice way to avoid a conversation, Thoma _ s, Alex thinks, “I'm good, muchas gracias.”

“Alex, take a sit, please,” there's a seriousness in Jefferson's voice that makes him obey immediately. 

Alex grimaces when his back touches the back of the chair. It still hurts like hell, and it seems like Thomas notices, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Alex shrugs, he has more important things to do than worry about the bruises on his back. He just wants to get over with this shit, so he can go back to his office and keep working, so he takes the bunch of papers in his hands and tries to accommodate them in order.

“Alex, it is clearly something,” Thomas stands of from his seat and goes over to Alex's place, “are they- are the bruises I made you still there?”

Alex's heart crushes a little bit with the concern is Thomas’ words, “Yeah, but it's okay, they'll fade.”

Thomas face goes blank. Alex can see how the spark of concern in his eyes just intensifies per second. And suddenly, Alexander's work isn't important anymore.

“Let me see.”

“Thomas-

“Please, babe.” There’s a harshness in his voice that Alex decides to ignore. He just sighs and stands up to take his shirt off.

Thomas helps him by unbuttoning the thing, and he just takes it off, being careful to avoid the purple and green bruises that cover chest and his back. When he looks up, Thomas eyes are red, and it just makes Alex feel guilty.

“Turn around.”

Alex turns around, and he jumps a little when he feels Thomas hands touch his skin. He follows the movements with his senses, and he closes his eyes. A pair of lips touch his skin, and soon enough all the bruises on his back have been kissed by Thomas. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Thomas says softly against Alexander’s neck, his voice breaking, “I’m so sorry.”

There is  _ something _ between Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton that no one dares to point out. No one knows with certainty what’s that  _ something _ , not even their friends, but they can easily see it and they don't really understand how can there possibly be  _ something _ . 

They are the opposite of each other, in many different ways, where the immigrant has flaws, the southerner has virtues, and vice versa. Thomas is much more calmed than Hamilton, who is always throwing orders around like he owns the place, and Thomas, well, he likes to stand down. Where Hamilton wants to be the center of all the attention, Jefferson wants to disappear from sight. 

And, well, that  _ something _ is  _ love _ . 

“Mi Amor, it's okay,” Alex buries his hands in Thomas hair and pulls him closer. “I’m okay, they’ll fade. Besides, they just hurt a little. The pain will stop if I apply some medicine on them, don't worry.”

“That's not why I'm apologizing.”

“Then, what are you apologizing for?” Alex can feel Thomas’ hot tears on his skin. It breaks Alex everytime he sees his lover like this, and he just tries to do anything to stop Jefferson from hurting.

They started secretly dating a few months ago, and Alex discovered a new side to Jefferson that he is not sure if he is really okay with.

Alexander constantly convinces himself that  _ it _ is just Thomas’ way of coping with his past. His unnatural silence is part of this, and Alex has the undying need to know the reason. He has been pretty close to asking the man, but deep inside he is scared for the answer because, well, not talking to anybody like that is certainly weird. And Alexander has his own ways of coping, and they are not really sane too, so he truly has no right to call out Thomas on his. 

One thing he can assure is that Thomas has never hit him. The purple and red bruises are caused by the taller man during angry sex, and never when they make love. They are still painful, of course, but Thomas cares enough about Hamilton's well being to stop making them when Alex is  _ really  _ hurt.

“We can't keep doing this, Alexander,” Thomas says, burying his nails in Hamilton’s bare skin without realizing, “I just keep hurting you. This is not right.”

They both know is not, but they are caught up in a bad romance.

“Thomas, I love you, and I told you that I don't mind a few bruises if I have your love.”

“I'm not okay.”

“I know. Neither I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, beans! I know I haven't been really active lately, I've been really busy lately :///. Anyway, thanks for reading! You should check out my other works! 
> 
> This was beat-ed by @smolchinerd, my beautiful friend that I love with all my heart. Check out their amazing fics, too!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: @i-party-like-it-is-1776!


End file.
